A Promise Of Love
by arimi-yume
Summary: Au fic. SlashDracoHarry. A porphecy was made.Two souls brought together to defeat the Dark Lord that ruled the four kingdoms of Hogwarts.Between the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin, a promise of victory and love.
1. The seal

A/N AU fic. This is a slash fic so if you don't like it, please don't read it. (slash same gender & same gender) Hope you enjoy it!

A rush of energy pulsed through his veins as a dim blue light started glowing around the figure in front of him. Knowing that all attempts of winning were futile, Draco mustered all his pride and stood up, facing the enemy.

If this was the end then he would die a warrior. He would not beg for his life. For it was the fate of every warrior, to kill with the blade of a sword and to die at the edge of a blade.

Eyes gleaming with submission, he stared into the face of death.

"Why do you not fight back, shadowmaster?" asked the figure, his voice echoing through the snow covered forest.

The figure stood magnificently under curtains of pure white snow that hung on the branches of firs and oaks. His eyes were the shade of falling leaves in autumn and his hair was as golden as the sun. In his right hand he held a sword carved from the stone of light, the sword of Gryffindor. On his left he carried a (1)rille, so crimson that it was the shade of blood. It curved down from the palm of his hand and circled around his wrists.

There in all his glory, stood Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Gryffindor, Highest of Soulmasters.

Resting his gaze on the sword in the soulmasters' hand, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. The sword of Gryffindor was as majestic as the stories told. He knew he was outmatched.

In all his years, this was the one thing he had never wanted to go up against. The figure in front of him was the one person Draco never wanted to fight.

Godric Gryffindor was a legend. He was a skilled swordsman and the strongest soulmaster in the land. The only other one that matched him in terms of power and skill was Salazar Slytherin, Lord of Slytherin, Highest of Shadowmasters.

The land and the people were divided into two clans since the beginning of history. The East clan was known by many as Gryffindor named after the name of the family that united the empire and the West clan was known as Slytherin named after the family who banished their enemies, the Riddles, who had mistreated the people.

Both clans had never been in good terms, resulting in feuds and wars in which nobody knew who started and what had caused it. In the minds of each, it was the other at fault for the many battles in which both clans had lost many.

In time, those who possessed magic were called 'masters'. In Gryffindor, light magic was practiced by 'masters' and they were named soulmasters. Soulmasters specialize in healing and building magical barriers. Their magic can also be used for destruction but they are hardly as destructive as shadowmasters.

However in Slytherin, 'masters' who practiced dark magic were named as shadowmasters. Shadowmasters specialize in destruction. They are also fluent in terms of illusions and they can easily invade the dreams in the minds of the weak. They are not as skilled in terms of healing as soulmasters.

"Why do you not fight back, shadowmaster?" repeated the soulmaster as his piercing eyes bore into Draco's.

"Why fight back when I know I cannot win?" asked Draco as he gave a halfhearted laugh. He was prepared to die. After all, he had nothing to live for.

Only those who bore the name Slytherin knew he was the son of Salazar Slytherin. He was the prince of Slytherin although he had never wanted to be. His mother had died in childbirth and his father who was heartbroken at the news of his queen's death, refused to acknowledge the prince and left him without a father's love.

Draco grew up within the forbidding walls of the castle as the perfect prince raised by the empire's advisors who were all lusting for power and wealth. They taught him about the lands, the people, swordsmanship, dark magic and everything else he needed to know as a prince but the one thing he was never taught, was how to love.

When war came, he left the empire with the army and fought as the perfect prince alongside his men. At that time he was only seventeen, only a child in the eyes of 'masters' for both shadowmasters and soulmasters lived for over hundreds of years.

His father, the king, had no objections to the matter as he felt only anger towards the prince. He could not bear to love the soul who had killed his beloved wife.

As he had never known the meaning of love, Draco has also never known the meaning of pain. He had hated his father and his advisors but he never felt hurt. When one has never been shown happiness, how can one know his own pain and the pain of others?

The first time he had struck down a man, Draco could not comprehend why tears started flowing from his eyes. He watched as the man's eyes turned from rage into fear. He heard the cries as his opponent fell to the ground. For the fist time in his life he saw what was pain.

He felt it in an instant. It pierced him deeper that any arrow or spear. It was the pain of leaving every bit of love and happiness behind as you slowly feel life slipping away. It drove him mad, it drove him to the point of insanity.

He charged at his enemy in blind rage not knowing what he was doing. By the time the battle was over, he hardly recalled the time that passed by or how many lives he had taken. All he could remember was the helpless cries and the blood that covered his hands.

Leaving his past behind, he deserted Slytherin. He ran away from everything he was forged into, leaving Prince Draconis Slytherin behind. He had sworn to himself that he would no longer return to his former self, he would no longer kill aimlessly.

"I have nothing left to live for," said Draco as he smiled sadly at the soulmaster. "My past is a tragic one, full of death and loneliness. I have killed many, covering my hands with their blood. I have never desired to be alive nor do I deserve to be. Killing me would be a welcomed vengeance for your people, Lord Gryffindor," said Draco as he walked towards the soulmaster and bowed down in submission to his fate.

"Rumors have been saying that you are a ruthless killer. A man with the heart of stone. But I know better now," paused Godric Gryffindor as he looked sympathetically at the 'murderer' who was only a mere child.

"I see it in your eyes, child. The cruelest thing in this world is to never show love. I believe you have not known it," spoke the soulmaster again.

"No, I have not. I feel that I do not deserve to know it. But I finally see pain," answered Draco softly.

"Everyone deserves love. Every form of love is a gift and your gift has been long overdue, child," pausing again as he ushered Draco to follow him.

Slightly confused, Draco stood up and trailed slowly behind the soulmaster.

"Enter that cave," spoke the Lord of Gryffindor as he pointed towards a small cave hidden beneath curtains of snowfall.

'I have nothing left to lose,' thought Draco with a shrug as he slowly walked into the dim cave.

'As punishment for all the things you have done, you will be sealed in this cave. Only until my chosen descendant decides to release you, shall you be set free. But I must warn you, for I have heard a prophecy from a seer.

In time to come the land will be ruled by one who wishes all things to be destroyed. The land will no longer be divided into two clans but one, ruled by a ruthless lord. Many years will pass until my chosen descendant is born into this world. By that time, I and my once proud clan would have already fallen. When the time comes, it will be up to you and my chosen," said the soulmaster.

"What does the prophecy have to do with me?" asked Draco.

"The prophecy states that one whose mother had died in childbirth, with Slytherin royal blood and has never been shown love would be a companion to my chosen. He would be sealed for more that five hundred years before he is released and will give his soul and heart to my chosen," answered the Lord of Gryffindor.

With a blinding flash, Godric Gryffindor cast a seal on the cave.

"May the power of both light and dark give us back our freedom and may you both find love in each other," were the last words rang that through his head before he fell into a deep sleep.

(space)(space)(space)

"Harry James Potter! I demand you show yourself at once!" demanded a voice, the owner being none other then a red-haired woman stomping around the house.

"Lily, calm down. I'm sure Harry is probably out in the garden sleeping under the old tree," cooed a masculine voice hoping to calm his wife down.

"That's what you said the last time and where did we find him?" asked Lily Evans Potter as she barged into the living room, still looking around for her son.

"Err….near the river. But let's not go there shall we….I'm sure Harry's just fine," answered James Potter as he trailed behind his fuming wife, silently feeling sorry for his son who was so alike him in terms of finding adventure amusing.

"How can you be sure, James? It's dangerous, we don't know what might happen and with all those rumors going around….I don't want to imagine what might happen to him," said Lily as she made her way towards the garden.

(space)(space)(space)

"I think mother's probably fuming right at this moment," said Harry to himself as he waddled his way across the shallow river.

Arriving safely on the other bank, he slipped on his shoes and happily walked into the forest at the edge of river. Harry had always admired the forest with its tall mysterious trees, the wild flowers that seem to shine and the falling leafs making the forest seem almost dream-like.

All in all, he did not know why his parents had forbid him on venturing into this truly magnificent place. It was wondrous and at the same time mysterious.

Every time he looked at the forest through one of the manor's windows, he found himself drawn to it. As the days carried on, he felt himself thinking about the forest constantly almost as though the forest itself was calling out to him.

At the age of seven, any child would feel compel to explore and discover new things. Harry being such a child himself, felt no different. His only wish was to explore the forest and discover the secrets that it hid.

Marveling at the beauty of the trees, he pictured himself as an explorer. He pictured the adventures he would have and all the things he would see.

Snapping out of his reverie, he walked towards a small gushing sound coming from behind a row of tall willow trees. What he saw astounded him beyond belief. There stood a small waterfall surrounded by flowers and trees of all kinds.

Reaching out, he dipped his hands into the cool falls feeling the rush of the water. "Wait till I tell mother and father!" said an excited Harry.

Seeing a bright yellow butterfly, Harry rushed after it. He would giggle slightly when the butterfly played hard to catch. Closing his palm around the small creature, Harry let out a cheer in victory.

When Harry looked around, he found that while he was chasing the butterfly, he had somehow ended up approaching a small cave. If one did not look carefully, it would seem to be non-existent but Harry being rather gifted in terms of spotting the unusual, saw it straight away.

'Wow….a cave," whispered Harry to himself as he slowly walked towards the cave.

Adjusting his eyes to the dimness in the cave, he slowly walked in.

Spotting a figure lying in the cave, Harry approached with caution. The figure had light blond hair that reached his waist and pale smooth skin. Being rather curious, Harry laid a hand on the figures shoulder.

'At least he's alive,' thought Harry relieved.

Seconds later Harry found himself pushed against the cave wall with his two hands held together above his head. He yelped in surprised.

"Who are you?" questioned the figure as he stared into green eyes.

"Ha…Harry Potter. You're hurting me," cried Harry as he stared back into a pair of grey eyes.

Releasing his death grip on Harry, he watched as the boy looked up at him. Fear was clearly written in those green depths.

Studying the boy in front of him, he found himself strangely attracted to those green eyes. The boy was probably around the age of six or seven given his height. He had dark ebony hair that seem to stick out but strangely in all the right places. His figure was small for a boy and he seemed almost delicate. His skin was soft to touch and his voice seemed somewhat calming.

'Why am I checking out a child?' questioned Draco to himself but strangely enough he could not tear his gaze away from the nervous looking boy.

"I think I have to go," said an almost pleading voice as its owner tried to step out of the cave.

"Hold it right there," said Draco as he caught the Harry in his arms. 'He does feel soft,' thought Draco to himself. 'I feel like a pedophile,' thought Draco again noticing how Harry's cheeks were slightly colored.

"We need to talk," stated Draco, practically carrying Harry in his arms.

Harry being held captive against Draco's chest, could only nod nervously.

'So this is the heir of Gryffindor,' thought Draco smirking slightly. He had been sleeping for more than five hundred years, waiting for the day when he would meet Gryffindor's chosen and his companion.

HIS companion…..

A/N Hello everyone. This is my first Harry Potter fic so go easy on me. Oh…and don't worry…Draco is not going to be a pedophile…He'll only go after Harry when he's older!

(1)- Actually 'rille' is something I made up. It's a kind of a magical object. I'll explain the details in the later chapters.

Until next time…..


	2. The promise

Discliamer : Me no own Harry Potter or other characters mentioned in the book.

A/N Enjoy the chapter….nothing much to say really…

'So this is the heir of Gryffindor,' thought Draco smirking slightly. He had been sleeping for more than five hundred years, waiting for the day when he would meet Gryffindor's chosen and his companion.

HIS companion…..

(space)(space)(space)

"You know, you're as soft as a girl," joked Draco as he set the boy down onto the forest floor. Sitting next to the boy, he chuckled as the boy glared daggers at him.

"I am not a girl!" argued Harry in frustration, his green eyes glaring at the stranger next to him.

"How can you say that I seem like a girl? I don't even know you," continued Harry.

"Because you feel like one," stated Draco, clearly amused at the look of pure horror on the boy's soft features.

Looking at the stranger, Harry could not help but stare at the beauty of the man. When they were in the cave, his features had seem cold and sharp but now he looked like a prince from a fairytale as he sat there bathing in the sun's golden rays.

His hair was so blond that it was almost silver and his eyes were a piercing shade of grey. His features were sharp but hardly distressing; quite the contrary really. Any artist would have gone down on their knees, begging for a chance to capture his perfect face.

"Like what you see?" asked the beautiful stranger, noticing the boy staring at him.

Blushing, Harry averted his eyes away from the stranger. "Who are you anyway?" asked Harry softly.

"I am a shadowmaster. My home was once in Slytherin although I doubt anyone recalls who I am now," said Draco as images of the past began flashing through his mind.

"What about your mother and father? Surely they would never forget you," asked Harry.

Smiling at the naivety shown by the boy, he answered "My parents have already passed from this world."

Noticing the sad smile that adorned his face, Harry could not help but also see the loneliness and pain engraved in the stranger's grey eyes.

Moving closer to the figure, Harry encircled his arms around him. Surprised at the sudden show of affection, Draco stiffened slightly against the tiny body. "I'm sorry," whispered Harry softly.

In all his years, no one had ever held him that tenderly nor shown him such care. Relaxing against the form of his destined companion, he held on a little longer, thanking Godric Gryffindor for this gift of love.

'My companion…' thought Draco.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" called out a voice.

"That's my father," said the boy frowning slightly. "I am in so much trouble," continued Harry, releasing his hold from the tender embrace.

Losing the feeling of Harry's arms around him, Draco could not help but frown as well.

"Then I must leave," said Draco as he started walking away, avoiding having to meet the boy's father.

"What? Why are you leaving?" asked the Harry.

"Your father would not take it lightly if you were seen with a shadowmaster," answered Draco softly.

"Wait, you never told me your name," called out Harry.

"Draco," answered the retreating form, slowly disappearing from view.

'Draco…' repeated Harry in his head.

(space)space)(space)

"Harry James Potter! How dare you disobey me! I specifically told you not to wonder off on your own," scolded Lily Potter, glaring at a certain green eyed child.

Ducking behind his father, he avoided having to look his mother in the eye.

"Calm down, love. Harry's safe and sound. See, there's nothing to worry about," said James, noticing his son's discomfort. "And I'm sure he won't do it again," added James hastily, noticing the scowl that was thrown at him.

"He's just like you! Always breaking the rules and getting into trouble," accused Lily thinking back to when they were children.

'I'm sorry, mother. I promise I won't run off on my own again," apologized Harry as he walked up to his mother, holding his head down guiltily.

With a small sigh, Lily scooped her son into a warm embrace. "I was so worried. Who knows what the death eaters might do to you if they caught you. Since Voldemort has taken over these lands we may never know when he might find us," said Lily.

"So you must promise to stay strong. We are the last standing Gryffindors, Harry, and I don't want anything to happen to you," continued his mother.

"I know, mother," answered Harry. It was true – his family was the last standing bloodline of Gryffindor. They ran away, pretending to be servants going by the name of 'Potter' when their clan fell into the hands of Voldemort.

Watching the affectionate display between his wife and son, James could not help but smile adoringly at the pair.

(space)(space)(space)

Gazing up at the full moon that hung in the night sky, Harry let out a soft sigh.

'Draco, I wonder if you're still there,' whispered Harry, mostly to himself.

Since that incident, Harry had spent almost every waking moment thinking about the mysterious shadowmaster. No one had ever intrigued him that much before. It seemed almost destiny that the two had met. 'Maybe it is…' thought Harry silently.

Looking through the window, he found himself staring at the manor's garden. The garden had always been one of his many favorite places. He recalled spending every summer almost entirely outdoors, playing under the old shady tree.

Suddenly, something silver out in the gardens caught Harry's eye. 'Could it be Draco?' thought Harry, wasting no time in rushing out into the gardens.

Reaching the gardens, he caught no sign of the thing he saw from his window. Deciding to explore a little, he walked towards the old shady tree.

Feeling an involuntary shiver running down his spine, he decided to head back to the manor.

Pacing hastily, he suddenly caught sight of a shadow at the corner of his eye. Avoiding the attack just in time, he landed on the cold damp grass.

Turning his head towards the shadow, he found himself staring into the cold dark eyes of a werewolf. Gasping out in fear, he froze, too afraid to move.

The animal was huge with two sets of vicious teeth. Its fur was pure white and its eyes were dark with hunger, hinting that it would not back down whatsoever.

As the animal was about to pounce, Harry shut his eyes, praying for someone to save him. After seconds of waiting for the expected feeling of the creature's teeth sinking into his flesh, Harry opened his eyes to find that the animal now lay unmoving, dying in its own pool of blood.

Looking up, he watched as a pair of arms pulled him into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry I was late," said a deep voice, holding the trembling boy against his chest.

Feelings of relief washed over Harry. Tears started pouring down his face as he held on to the comforting figure. "I thought I was going to die," said Harry, sobbing softly in the arms of his of his savior.

"Shh…no one's ever going to hurt you again. I'll protect you, I promise you," comforted Draco as he cradled the boy.

"I give my heart and soul to you," said Draco, as he cupped the boy's chin and stared down into the teary green eyes of his future companion. "That is the promise of love," whispered Draco into the Harry's ear.

A/N I hope you all liked the chapter. I know I loved how Draco's character turned out. I'm sorry if it's OOC but this is in an alternate universe after all.

Please review. I know it'll boost my confidence. Thanks a bunch!


	3. My protector

A/N I'm so sorry for the late chapter. Anyway I'll try my best to update faster for now.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter does not belong to me, so there.goes off somewhere to cry

The sobbing soon grew silent as the small green eyed child snuggled deeper into the warm embrace of his savior. With his head against the shadowmaster's chest, feelings of security washed over him. In the back of his mind, he prayed that the moment would last forever. With all his heart, he prayed to stay eternally with his savior.

"Harry," whispered Draco softly, his fingers running lazily through the boy's unruly hair. Hearing his name, Harry stared up into a pair of piercing grey orbs that would have made him swoon and blush furiously if it was not for the fact that he was of the male 'species'.

'Unwritten rule number one: males DO NOT swoon or squeak in delight at the sight of anything on two legs that are considerably more good looking than them,' James Potter quoted in his son's head.

'He's not even here and yet I still have to listen to his so-called-unwritten-rules,' thought Harry with a shudder. 'Dumb Marauders….'thought Harry again.

"Harry, are you cold?" asked Draco feeling Harry's involuntary shudder.

"No, why'd you say that?" asked Harry innocently.

"You gave off a shudder a while ago and your cheeks are rather flushed," answered Draco honestly.

"I am not blushing and I won't swoon!" said Harry cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Damn…tell me I didn't just say that out loud," pleaded Harry to no one in particular.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" whined Harry, noticing that Draco was bursting in fits of laughter.

"You know, you can't hide your feelings at all," said Draco as he smiled fondly at Harry who was positively fuming.

"But I like this Harry," whispered Draco softly into the boy's ear, making him blush even more.

Staying in the comfort of each other's warmth neither noticed nor cared about the time that flew by. All that seemed to have mattered was the presence of the other.

(space)(space)(space)

"I will have to leave soon," said Draco softly as walked towards the boy.

"Why? Didn't you say that you'd protect me?" asked Harry, his voice filled with panic. It had been almost a month since their first encounter with each other. Since the night of the werewolf attack, Harry and Draco had been meeting secretly under the old shady tree.

"And I intend to keep that promise," said Draco reassuringly. "But for now, I cannot stay with you. Your parents are highly protective of you and would not take it lightly if I were to take you with me," continued Draco.

"But…if we tell them…" Harry's words were soon interrupted.

"I have asked you to keep our meetings a secret for a reason, little one. It would not do well to alarm your parents in these times of danger," continued Draco.

"I'm sure they'll like you once they get to know you," said Harry as he wrapped his arms around the shadowmaster. "I know I do," added Harry.

"You are too trusting, Harry," said Draco with a sincere smile. "Too naïve for your own good," continued Draco as he ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled slightly when Harry glared at him playfully.

"Then, when will you be back?" asked Harry softly.

"When the time is right," answered Draco, mostly to himself. Puzzled by the answer, Harry stared questioningly at the shadowmaster.

"When will that be?" asked Harry.

"When I have gathered more information," answered Draco in monotone.

"I'm sure you can get information from around here," pointed out Harry.

"The only information I can get from around here are from your parents," said Draco as he scoffed at the idea of having to eavesdrop on them any longer. The only useful information he got out of them were all about deatheaters and plans of making escape incase they were found.

"Then, take me with you," pleaded Harry, staring into Draco's grey eyes with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Sorry, little one but you're too young and the journey will be a dangerous one," apologized Draco, although inwardly he trying hard not to give in to that puppy look.

"Besides, it will not be good if the deatheaters find me with you," said Draco. 'If they find me with Harry, I'm sure it wouldn't take a genius to realize who Harry is or who I am for that matter,' thought Draco. 'The deatheaters would surely be informed of the prophecy and it will be hard protecting him when he still so young and delicate,' thought Draco with a soft sigh.

During the days he was there, he had heard rumors of the prophecy and the Dark Lord's desire to hunt down the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin. If the deatheaters were to capture Harry, it would be easier to save the boy when the Dark Lord lies oblivious to Draco's real identity. That way, Draco would be underestimated for a mere shadowmaster and would hardly be seen a threat to the Dark Lord.

Although it would be difficult to leave Harry, he knew he had no choice. If the rumors started spreading about a shadowmaster guarding a boy, the deatheaters would definitely not leave the matter alone. Conclusion, he would have to stay away from the boy until Harry was of age and when he would receive the full extent of his power. ' But before that, I guess I would have to hide away and not acknowledge the boy's presence,' thought Draco with a small sigh.

"Draco?" called Harry.

Stepping out of his trail of thoughts, he looked down into two questioning green orbs. Chuckling at the puppy-dog look Harry was giving him again, he scooped the boy into his arms. "I promised that I will not let anything happen to you. So don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll see each other soon," said Draco, holding the boy close.

"What if nothing happens to me? Does that mean I won't see you again?" asked Harry.

"Knowing that you're a magnet for trouble, I'm sure we'll meet again," joked Draco chuckling. "But stay out of trouble, you hear me?" said Draco again.

With a slight nod, Harry snuggled up to Draco. It surprised Draco how things had changed in five hundred years. Five hundered years ago, he was cold and unapproachable. Five hundred years later, he was sitting under the night sky holding a small green-eyed bundle of love and affection in his arms.

'Guess five hundred years can do that to a man,' mused Draco. Staring affectionately at the dark-haired child leaning against his chest, he thought silently, 'Change, is definitely good.'

(space)(space)(space)

Looking away from the sunlight that poured through hid bedroom window, Harry replayed the events of the night before in his mind.

'I wonder how I got back to my room?' questioned Harry in his mind, stretching out on the bed in a very cat-like manner. He had vaguely recalled falling asleep wrapped in Draco's arms as the shadowmaster carried him into his bedroom. He remembered

the feel of the sliky sheets as the shadowmaster laid him onto the bed.

'He could have at least said goodbye,' thought Harry sadly.

Rolling to the corner of the bed, his fingers lightly brushed against soft velvet. 'Velvet? I don't have anything made of velvet," said Harry as he sat up and picked up a small green bundle.

'Draco must have left it here,' thought Harry as he slowly began unfolding the wrapped bundle. A small feather light parchment and a small ring fell onto the bed.

'What am I supposed to do with a blank piece of paper?' thought Harry picking up the blank parchment. 'Maybe he wants me to practice writing?' thought Harry raising an eyebrow.

'Somehow I really doubt it,' thought Harry again, mentally hitting himself for the absurd idea. "Maybe you need magic to activate it?" wondered Harry out loud. As soon as he spoke out loud, letters began forming onto the parchment.

Harry,

You fell asleep before I had a chance to say goodbye. I promise to return as soon as I can. Until then, be strong my little one.

P.S. You'll find a ring together with this message. It would make me really happy if you were to wear it.

Yours fondly,

Draco

Just as soon as he read the message, the words vanished from the parchment.

He soon found himself admiring the small ring that Draco had mentioned. It was made of silver and small emerald gems circled around the band.

Slipping it onto his fingers, he found that the ring was two big for him. Figuring out a better plan, he crossed over towards the end of his room and picked up a small box lying on top of his dresser. Taking out the fine silver chain which his mother had given him for his birthday, he slipped the ring in.

'There, at least now it won't fall out,' thought Harry as he placed the chain over his neck. 'I feel like a girl,' thought Harry in realization. 'Next thing you know, I'll be seen wearing a dress! I blame Draco for giving me the ring and making me feel like a girl!' mentally blaming the shadowmaster,Harry started thinking of the many ways Draco had made him feel somewhat submissive.

'Oh my gosh! Since when was I submissive? Even my parents have a hard time of making me obey!' thought Harry in pure horror. Many relationships in Harry's world were not entirely made up of those from the opposite sex. In fact, his own godfathers were married to one another. He had never actually seen them but his father would tell him all about how the three of them would cause havoc and mayhem everywhere they went back in their schooling days. They had pulled so many practical jokes that they were given the name 'The Marauders'. 'The infamous Marauders who could worm their way out of any sticky situation no matter where or when,' his father had told him that with a small chuckle.

'It would have been wonderful to go to school like father and mother did,' thought Harry with a sigh. He knew that back in his parent's days all magical children were allowed to go to school where they were taught how to be soulmasters. His parents had met at the same school and fallen in love there.

Before the Dark Lord had come into their lives everything had been perfect. James was the crown prince of Gryffindor and Lily was the brightest student Gryffindor had seen in many years. They were engaged to be married and everyone had predicted a happy ending for their future king and queen.

Their wedding night had been a big celebration for everyone in the kingdom and everyone had let their hair loose on that special night in honour of the couple. No one had given a thought that that was the night the Dark Lord had chosen to attack the kingdom.

That was the night the dark mark had shown itself for the first time in the kingdom of Gryffindor. Houses had been burned to the ground and bodies were lying everywhere on the once majestic streets of Gryffindor by the time James and Lily had escaped.

They had shed many tears for their people and vowed that their kingdom would one day be avenged. All they could do now was to wait and to stay alive in hope that their child would one day defeat the Dark Lord and claim his rightful place at the throne of Gryffindor.

'Let the prophecy be fulfilled and the kingdom shall be free again,' these were their silent prayers as they went to sleep each night.

(space)(space)(space)

"Mistress is wanting Dobby to call young master down for dinner," said the house elf as he nudged Harry awake.

"Wh-what?" asked Harry as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Dinner young master Harry, dinner," the house elf repeated as he smiled at the young boy. 'Must have fallen asleep,' thought Harry.

"Dobby, you're not wearing that pillowcase again are you?" asked Harry looking down at the elf from his four poster bed. "I thought mother gave you proper clothing?" asked Harry as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Mistress is too kind, Dobby is treasuring clothing Mistress gave," Dobby said as he wiped away a few tears. "Dobby is not worthy of Master James, Mistress Lily and Young Master Harry. They is too kind for Dobby," Dobby said again as he blew his nose on his pillowcase.

"But Dobby, you always help us. You're more than worthy," said Harry as they made their way down the large stairs towards the dining hall.

"Young Master Harry is too kind," cried out the elf again as he ran off towards the kitchen in tears.

'House elves….,'thought Harry with a sigh.

A/N So, what do you think? Please feed me, I need food (reviews).


	4. Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, lalalala….

A/N There might be a few spelling mistakes somewhere in this story but since you all are smart people, I'm sure you know what the word means even though the spelling is wrong. Anyway, on with the story….

The days seem to pass in a blur and life went on as usual in the Potter household. To Harry everyday seemed like the repeat of the day before since Draco had decided to travel and 'gather information'.

For only a child of seven, Harry was pretty smart for his age. He was not stupid or that naïve, he knew the reason why Draco had left. 'Stupid Dark Lord. Stupid deatheaters. Why can't they all just leave me alone?' thought Harry as he absent-mindedly kicked the pebble in front of him. He wished Draco was back here with him.

As he said before, life went on as usual and everyday was the repeat of the last. The sun rose every morning at exactly half past six. Breakfast was served at half past seven. Then everyone would go about their own business until it was lunch at half past twelve. After lunch was the time Lily would tutor him until tea. After tea Harry would continue his studies. Dinner would be served at half past seven and after that Harry would go out to the garden to play only to be yelled at by an angry red-haired woman demanding that he come inside at once. Yup, life was just so predictable.

"Harry James Potter, I demand you get back into the manor right this instant!" yelled out Lily Potter, glaring at her son through one of the windows situated at the second floor of the manor.

"Yes, mother," answered a dark haired boy who has begun dragging his feet into the manor.

Approaching the entrance of the manor, the boy felt a strong urge to turn tail and run away from the screeching banshee he called mother when said 'banshee' appeared right before him and dragged him into the manor by the ear.

"Ouch, ouch, okay, I get it, let go already," pleaded Harry hoping that his father would be near enough to save him before he was tortured to death with all her nagging.

"How many times have I told you to stay in the manor?" asked Lily, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as she glared at her son.

"Erm…every day?" offered Harry with a cheeky smile.

"That's right and why do you keep going out there?" she asked her son again, gesturing towards the manor grounds.

Fidgeting nervously Harry merely looked down at his feet. 'Because I was hoping Draco would be out in the garden. I just want to see him,' thought Harry silently.

"Alright, just go up to your room and do some homework," said Lily with a sigh.

"Yes, mother," answered Harry as he raced upstairs, away from his nagging mother.

Watching the retreating figure of her son as he made a dash upstairs , Lily Potter could only sigh again. She had been very worried about her son recently. He just kept sneaking out of the manor every single day for the past two months.

Call it a mother's sixth sense but she definitely knew that something had happened to her son. As much as she would have liked to ask her son about it, she thought that it would be better if she let him come to her on his own and told her. 'He's probably going to sneak out tomorrow as well,' Lily thought with another sigh. 'He definitely takes after his father,' she thought silently.

(space)(space)(space)

Tossing and turning in his bed, all Harry could do was think of Draco. It had been two months since he left and there was still no news of him.

'I wonder if he's alright?' thought Harry for the fifth time that night. 'Why won't he come and see me? It's not like I have cooties or something. What are cooties anyway?' thought Harry randomly as he turned towards the window for the twenty-third time that night.

Outside, the bright moon that hung in the night sky seemed to remind Harry of Draco's eyes. The colour of piercing silver when he was mad, the deep warm grey when he was amused and the glint of platinum when he was feeling mischievous.

Argh!!! Everything seemed to remind Harry of Draco. 'What is wrong with me?' thought Harry as he tossed and turned in his bed for the twenty-fourth time that night. 'I hate him for doing this to me,' muttered Harry silently to himself.

Instinctively, his fingers reached out towards the small ring that hung around his neck. 'I wonder why he gave this to me?' thought Harry as he lifted it closer to his eyes. 'Oh well, maybe it was a parting gift of sorts?' thought Harry again as he slowly drifted off into dreamland.

(space)(space)(space)

A soft groan made its way out of Harry's parted lips as he tried prying the bed covers off of his now entangled body. Rolling on the hard wooden floor beneath him, he fought with his crimson red covers as though it was a giant octopus trying to wrap itself around his small body with the intention of choking him to death. With a roar of triumph, Harry finally achieved the impossible; he got the blasted covers off of his body. "Bloody freaking covers!! How did I end up on the floor anyway?" asked Harry out loud, realizing that he was lying on the wooden floor, near the bed post.

With a small yawn, he began stretching his arms and his legs in a manner that would have been embarrassing if someone were to come in at that moment. Not like anyone would come barging into his room, anyway.

"Harry, what's all the shouting and cursing about at this time in the morning?" asked a monotone voice as the owner of the voice barged into the room at said embarrassing moment.

With a small squeak, Harry grabbed whole of the covers that had been lying underneath him and brought it over his head. "Father, why couldn't you have knocked like everybody else?" asked a highly embarrassed Harry from under his covers.

"Because I'm not everybody else, I'm your father," said James Potter with a mischievous grin on his face. Slowly approaching his prey- um- son, he rubbed the palm of his hands together in a very evil like manner before he leaped.

"Get off, ahaha, okay, stop tickling already, you…haha…you win, you win, now stop," said Harry between laughs. "Oh no, you're not getting off so easily," said James as he began another round of tickle-attacks. Both father and son began wrestling each other to the ground, their hysterical laughter and screaming was heard by Lily Potter who was sitting at the breakfast table all the way downstairs with a small smile playing on her lips.

It seemed so long ago since the kingdom of Gryffindor had been attacked. The peace and quiet of the manor in which they were currently hiding in seemed a complete contrast to what Lily thought it would have been.

She would never forget the day she left everything she ever knew behind her. She recalled the soft enchanting music that had been played by the best musicians in the country the night she had walked down the long aisle towards her new life with her true love.

She had been so nervous thinking of all the screw-ups she could have made. What would she do if she had tripped on her white wedding gown while she was walking down the aisle or if she had said something besides 'I do' when it was her turn to pledge the wedding vows? But all her worries had faded when she saw James standing at the end of the altar looking equally as nervous as she felt. She had thought then, 'At least I won't be alone if I screw-up. I suppose he'll come rushing down to me to pick me up if I tripped or answer for me 'YOU DO!' if I get too nervous to say it myself'.

That night, thank Merlin, there were no accidents to hinder the ceremony. It went smoothly and at the end of the ceremony, the couple had let out a sigh of relief and locked gazes with each other as they danced under the starlit sky with loving smiles on their faces.

Disaster struck when the city bells rang at midnight signaling the intrusion of the Dark Lord's army. The first thought that went through her head was what would happen if James got killed? What would happen to the people? What would happen to her without James at her side?

"Lily we've got to get out of here," James had said that night as people started running around and screaming in panic. "But James, what about the people?" asked Lily fearing for the lives of all her friends and family.

"The only way to defeat the Dark Lord is for our line to survive. The prophecy is our only hope," said James as he looked regretfully at his people who were fighting to protect the kingdom. "We have to go," he said again, his voice filled with anguish.

"Where?" Lily asked, as James began dragging her away towards the stables. "We will disguise ourselves as the Potters and make our way towards the safe house. It is hidden in the forest outside our borders. Only a few know of its location," answered James kicked the stable doors open and began looking for his favorite stallion, Prongs.

"A few? Who?" asked Lily as they stopped at a small iron gate that reached her neck, holding in the black stallion. "Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Peter," he answered as he unlocked the iron gate with a key that he kept around his neck.

Prongs rushed out of the moment the gates were opened and began nuzzling his master. James stroked his mane in greeting and began adjusting the saddle to ensure that it was safe for the rider and for any passenger that was going for a ride.

Swinging himself unto Prongs, he offered a hand to Lily and helped her unto the stallion. A few angry voices outside the stables caught their attention. "Where are they?" demanded one of the voices. "I heard that they're disguising themselves and making their escape with the other servants," answered another voice.

"Then find them you idiots," ordered the first voice. "Yes, sir," answered a few in unison.

When they heard footsteps coming towards the stable, James prodded Prongs to hide behind the shadow of a wooden pillar. There were no candles lit in the stable and the only light that entered was from the full moon that shone into the stable from the missing pieces of the wooden roof that had needed some repair.

From behind the pillar, Lily and James could make out an enemy soldier fully equipped with an amour and a sword heading cautiously into the stable. He seemed a little paranoid what with him tip-toeing and trying to turn his head left and right at the same time. 'He must be a new recruit,' thought Lily as she watched him squeal in a manner befit of a maiden clad in a frilly dress when a horse suddenly poked its head out to look at him.

Stepping further into stable, the soldier began poking randomly at the hay with his sword; making sure no one was hiding inside. When he began coming closer towards the end of the stable where James and Lily (and Prongs) were hiding, James automatically lowered his hand to grip the hilt of his sword, the Sword of Gryffindor. James was about to draw his sword when a rat suddenly ran across the soldier's feet and he squealed and ran out of the stable exclaiming something about giant two-headed poisonous rats.

By that time, Lily was trying her hardest not to burst into laughter. 'How idiotic can you get?' she thought to herself muffling her silent laughter with her hands.

"Let's go out by the back door," James said as he urged Prongs towards the stable wall. "What back door? It's a wall," whispered Lily. With a small wink, James lowered himself to push a small brick on his right and suddenly, the wall opened to reveal a tunnel.

Torches began lighting along the tunnel walls as soon as they entered; creating enough light for them to see where they were going. As soon as they made a right turn after the first few trots, Lily could hear the wall behind them closing on its own. "Wow, I never knew about that," said Lily as they made their way through the tunnel.

"Family secret," answered James. "An escape route if the royal family was ever threatened. Not even Dumbledore knows. Only you and I, darling," he said, as he urged Prongs to go even faster.

After what seemed like hours, they finally made it out into the open. Trees surrounded them as they followed a path which only James seemed to know where it was leading. Looking back, Lily saw that they had exited from the mouth of a cave that seemed to look more like a dead end as they rode further away. 'Must be the effects of magic,' thought Lily as she tried making out various landmarks to see if she recognized where they were.

When they finally did reach their destination, she felt the magic tingling through her as she passed what she recognized as a ward. What seemed like another clump of trees a few moments ago turned into a two-storey manor that stood proudly between a circle of trees.

"We're home," said James as he prodded Prongs to stop and swung himself smoothly down unto the manor grounds. The manor was something Lily fell in love with at first sight. It was neither overly big nor full of riches and splendor. It looked homely and well lived in all though she was sure that it had been empty for many years.

She could roughly make out the soft green and honey yellow that covered the walls of the manner in the glow of the moon light. There were small flower patches underneath the rosewood windows of the manor and vines were creeping up the balconies of the many rooms. There was a fountain near the grand doors of the manor where small carps were leisurely swimming under the water lilies.

"Shall we go in?" asked James as he lowered her down from Prongs. She nodded and in they went.

The great mahogany doors parted to reveal a grand welcoming hall where many colorful portraits hung along the walls, making it seem like an art museum. Above them there was a crystal chandelier that lit upon their arrival.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Lily as she began exploring the manor. On the first floor behind a set of doors was a dining hall and behind another set of doors was a sitting room where there was a huge fireplace that would be perfect for toasting marshmallows on a winter's night.

Upstairs there were five rooms which had their own adjoining bathrooms and were already properly furnished. There were four-poster beds and dressing tables made of rosewood in every room. It was simply perfect.

"Since you have basically explored every single room in the manor, I say we take the master bedroom and do our own exploring," said James, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh, you fiend," said Lily as she raced into the bedroom with James running after her.

And that was how their life started in Godric's Hollow.

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs brought her out of her own musings. "Mother, help!" called out a laughing Harry as he raced into the dining room. "You can't hide behind your mother all the time, Harry," said James who was not far behind his son.

"Both of you sit down and eat your breakfast," said Lily, putting on her best I-want-no-nonsense face.

"Yes, ma'am," said James and Harry in unison with iddentical grins on their face.

(space)(space)(space)

(Somewhere in the Dark Lord's castle)

"Pettigrew, have you finally decided to join me?" asked Voldemort as held a glass of wine in his hand. He was sitting on his throne and staring at a small chubby man kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, my Lord," answered Peter.

"Then tell me, where are they?" asked Voldemort.

"In Godric's Hollow, my Lord," answered Peter again.

"Good, you shall be rewarded," said Voldemort as a twisted smile made its way up to his lips. 'This will be the end of the prophecy,' he thought with glee.

"Nott, gather your men. You will destroy that boy and his parents. Is that clear?" asked Voldemort in a voice that threatened instant death if he failed.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall not fail you," said Nott as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before retreating out of the throne room.

A/N I decided to make this chapter a little longer although it isn't really that long. I apologize if my writing doesn't seem good enough or mature enough. Oh well, at least I'm trying, right? Don't worry people, I'll do my best. Please support me and tell me what you think. Till next time, bye.


	5. The storm

Disclaimer : Lalala…not mine….

_(Somewhere in the Dark Lord's castle)_

"_Pettigrew, have you finally decided to join me?" asked Voldemort as held a glass of wine in his hand. He was sitting on his throne and staring at a small chubby man kneeling in front of him._

"_Yes, my Lord," answered Peter._

"_Then tell me, where are they?" asked Voldemort._

"_In Godric's Hollow, my Lord," answered Peter again._

"_Good, you shall be rewarded," said Voldemort as a twisted smile made its way up to his lips. 'This will be the end of the prophecy,' he thought with glee._

"_Nott, gather your men. You will destroy that boy and his parents. Is that clear?" asked Voldemort in a voice that threatened instant death if he failed._

"_Yes, my Lord. I shall not fail you," said Nott as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before retreating out of the throne room._

(space)(space)(space)

The wind outside only grew stronger; signaling the approach of a storm. The dark rain clouds gathered together forming massive swirls of black and grey under the darkening sky. The trees were swaying in a passionate dance with the wind and the animals fled to their homes seeking refuge from the coming storm.

Many have said that rainstorms were a sign of bad luck; foretelling that disaster was approaching. As rainstorms rarely occurred in the land of Hogwarts, people would tremble in fear as they hammered wooden planks unto their windows and doors, fearing that their houses would not withstand the rage of the storm.

While the villagers were busy preparing for the approaching storm, twenty riders clad in black and bearing the mark of the Dark Lord rode through the streets of the small village in an urgent haste. The villagers hurried out of their way and prayed that they would not stop at their village. And for once, their prayers were answered.

All that was left as evidence that the riders had been to their town was the horse tracks that were left behind and the children that were quaking in fear as they hid behind their mothers.

Even though the storm was hastily approaching, the riders kept at a hurried pace as they rode against the wind. They did not fear the storm for they knew that disaster would not strike them this night. No, for _they_ were the approaching disaster.

(space)(space)(space)

"Lily, are all the windows shut?" asked James Potter, joining his wife and son in the sitting room. "Yes, I shut them myself," Lily reassured James as she gestured for him to sit next to her on the lush Persian rug in front of the fireplace.

Harry was sitting cross-legged across from her, sneaking marshmallows away from the 'Marshmallow Bowl' and into his mouth. Marshmallows were one of Harry's favorite desserts and having a huge bowl of them in front of him was too much of a temptation to pass up. Green, blue, red, pink, orange, purple and white marshmallows were mixed together in that brown bowl and all Harry could do was sneak a few into his mouth when his mother was not looking. Damn.

"Harry, you have to wait. Stop trying to eat them before we toast them," warned his mother knowing that her son had been sneaking a few away. "Okay," replied Harry showing off a couple green and orange marshmallows that were already in his mouth to his father when Lily was not looking. James snickered at that.

When they finally did begin to toast the marshmallows, half the bowl was already gone. The culprit it seemed was forced to eat all the yellow ones that he hated as a punishment while his parents stole all his favorite green ones. Damn.

When they were down to their final few, Harry hurriedly dove in and grabbed the last green one left. "Victory!" cried out Harry as he pushed the marshmallow into his mouth and did a small victory dance around the sitting room. His parents laughed out loud at their son's antics.

"Harry, you…" trailed off James as he abruptly stood up. His face had gone pale and his hands were clenched into a fist. "James, what's wrong?" asked Lily worriedly as she and Harry began approaching him. "James?" repeated Lily when James showed no sign of answering her. Harry stood in front of the two of them looking back and forth between his parents. He was scared; something was telling him that things were not right. There was a deep feeling in his gut telling him that he should run away with his parents.

"Lily, the wards, someone has betrayed us," said James as turned to look out the window. The winds outside were howling and beating at the glass window in the sitting room as though it was trying with all its might to break in. It was too dark to see outside as the moon was blocked by the storm clouds but you could tell that it was going to rain soon.

"Lily, we have to go," said James he grabbed her hand and made his way out of the sitting room. James pushed the set of doors open and exited out of the sitting room dragging Lily along with him. Behind them trailed Harry who was in turn being dragged by his mother. "James, where would we go?" asked Lily fearfully as the three of them climbed the large stairs heading upstairs.

Her face had gone pale and all she could think about was the safety of her son and husband. What would happen to them if they were caught? She could not care less about her own safety as she had been prepared to die for them if the need arose but what could she do against a fully trained army?

"We will find help from Albus. I do not believe that he is the one who betrayed us. It must have been Peter, he always did want glory and fame. I should never have trusted him," cursed James as threw the doors leading to the master bed room open and began searching through the drawers. He took out a large sheathed sword and turned to face his family.

"This is the sword of Gryffindor. It was passed down for generations to the heir of the throne and if anything should happen to me, take this sword and find Albus. This is proof that you are my family and that Harry is my heir," said James as he looked from his wife to his son.

"What do you mean if something should happen to you? I'm not letting you go out there alone!" cried out Lily with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "If I'm correct there has to be at least twenty riders coming for us. You know that we can't fight them all. You have to take Harry and run," said James as looked at his wife gravely. "But James…" tried Lily one last time.

"No Lily, please, you have to this for me," pleaded James as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "You have to," said James quietly as he lovingly caressed her cheek and looked into her teary green eyes in an almost desperate manner.

The sound of hooves and men shouting outside the manor brought their attention back to the situation at hand. "Go," urged James in desperation as panic began to swell inside of him. He would die before he let them hurt his family. They had to get out of here. "Lily," he urged again.

With a small nod and tears in her eyes, she took the sword of Gryffindor and held unto Harry's hand. "I love you," was all she said before she gave him a final kiss and rushed out; heading for the backdoor. "Father," Harry silently whispered as a goodbye as he was dragged away by Lily. He was shaking with fear but he refused to cry. His father would not want him to be a baby in this situation. He would be a man now and he would protect his mother.

The backdoor could only be reached from upstairs where there was a secret portrait that opened to reveal a spiral staircase heading underground. When they reached the portrait of a bowl of fruits, Lily muttered the password, 'Safety'. The portrait swung aside and torches began lighting along the spiral staircase. Both mother and son climbed down the staircase until they reached the bottom where there was a tunnel lighted by torches on both sides of the walls. They ran through the tunnel in haste and at the end of the tunnel was another spiral staircase but this time it was leading up.

They climbed up without any exchange of words as they were both lost in their own thoughts. At the top of the stairs was a wooden trapdoor which Lily pushed open and they climbed into the gardening shack. The shack was quite a distance away from the manor and it was used to keep gardening tools so no one would suspect it was a means of escape. If they made their escape from the shack, no one would suspect a thing as the shack was hidden behind a clump of trees and away from prying eyes.

Lily's hands were already at the knob of the door when they heard voices coming from a couple of feet away from the gardening shack. "We know you're there. The rat has told us everything about Godric's Hollow," shouted a rider. "You better come out now or else we will be _forced_ to burn down the shack," shouted out another rider as they all began to laugh.

Lily quickly turned to face Harry and quietly said, "Harry, listen to me. I want you to take the sword, climb through the back window and run away from here. Whatever happens, don't turn back. Just keep on running, okay?" asked Lily as she bent down on her knees to Harry's height and brushed some hair away from his eyes. They were green just like her own and she could not help but smile. Her parents would have been so proud of Harry.

"But what about you, mother? I can't leave you here. Those men…" trailed off Harry when Lily brought a finger to his lips to shush him. "Harry, do you remember everything your father and I have told you?" asked Lily as she ran her hand soothingly through Harry's hair.

"Yes," he answered. "The prophecy must be fulfilled. The Dark lord must be destroyed and only the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin can do it. The line of Gryffindor must continue," answered Harry again.

"That's right. We taught you well. I know you can do it, my son. You were born for this," said Lily looking proudly at her only son. "Remember that your father and I have always loved you and even if you can't see us, know that we'll always be watching over you," Lily said as she embraced her son for a final time. "Now, go and don't look back," urged Lily as Harry kissed her on the cheek for the last time and climbed out the window.

Watching her son running through the forest from the window in the shack by himself was one of the things that broke Lily's heart. He was so young yet he had to make his way to safety alone. The forest was perilous with its own kind of dangers at night and with the storm approaching, she could not bear to think about what he would have to go through. He was only eight for Merlin's sake; still a boy.

'But he's my boy, he'll make it through,' thought Lily sending a silent prayer to whoever who was listening to protect her son. But for now, it was her turn to protect her son in whatever way she could. Walking towards the door with determination, she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. She stepped out of the shack and closed the door behind her as she stood in front of the entrance in a protective manner.

"You will not harm my son," she said to the five riders that stood in a semicircle around her.

"Ooh…I'm so scared. Wha'cha gonna do lady?" called out the rider to her left with a grin on his face, showing off all his yellow teeth. "I won't let you harm him," she said again, her voice never once wavering with fear. She was determined to be a Gryffindor to the end.

Before she knew it, she was hauled away from the shack and pushed unto the ground. The breath was knocked of her lungs and her breathing was labored because of it. A tiny whimper made its way out of her parted lips.

"Please don't do anything to my son. Please, he's terribly sick and he can't even move. Please," Lily pleaded with fake desperation. "Well, then that makes our job easier without the little brat running around. Burn down the shack," ordered Nott looking really pleased with himself.

The riders next to Nott began throwing oil unto the shack and through the windows. When they were satisfied with their work, they threw a lit torch unto the shack's roof and soon the whole roof was on fire.

"No! My son! Please, no!" she cried out hysterically as she crawled closer towards the shack. "No!" she cried out again in fake panic when the roof caved in and the whole shack went up in flames. She rubbed her eyes desperately and soon fake tears made their way down her cheeks. "What have you done? You killed my son! You killed my son!" she sobbed in hysterics as she grabbed unto the front of the rider's cloak and began shaking him back and forth.

To all the men there that day, Lily Potter might have been a mad woman but inside, Lily was grinning in triumph. At least her plan had worked and that would give Harry time to escape. She was not known as the smartest witch of her time for nothing. With one final discreet glance into the forest, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for her own death.

"Avada Kedavra," was the final thing she heard before drifting off into the darkness.

"Good job, men. Now all we have to do is get back to the Dark Lord's castle and there will be a great reward waiting for us," said Nott with a triumphant grin as the riders set off.

When they reached the manor however, they found the rest of their comrades lying dead on the ground and in the middle of where the battle must have been fought, stood James Potter, his sky blue eyes glaring heatedly at them.

With a final battle cry, James charged at them in blind fury. In less than a minute, the remaining riders fell to the ground. Four were already dead but one, Nott, remained alive. He was seriously wounded and he had lost an arm.

James stood menacingly in front of him, his sky blue rille which coiled around his arm was glowing unusually bright. "Tell your master that we will be avenged," snarled James as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground. The rille around his arm soon grew dim and finally it stopped glowing.

With a fearful scream, Nott grabbed unto the reigns of a nearby horse and hauled himself up. He rode away fearing that James would come back to life and change his mind about sparing his life.

(space)(space)(space)

Trees passed by in a blur of dark shades as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the forest. The storm that raged overhead only added to his urgency to get to safety. He had to find Albus Dumbledore, their kingdom's most trusted advisor since the time of his great grandfather.

In one hand he held the sword of Gryffindor and in the other he clutched unto a small silver ring that hung around his neck. 'Draco,' he called out almost desperately in his mind, hoping that he would come and save him.

He could not do this alone; he did not even know how to get to Hogsmeade. He knew that Albus was currently residing there but he had never even been there. He did not know which direction it was or even how far it was from Godric's Hollow. He supposed he could probably ask someone but in these times, the Dark Lord's spies were everywhere.

He was soon brought out of his own thoughts when it began to rain. The cold wind was biting harshly into his skin and the rain poured down cruelly unto his shivering body. He could not even see what was in front of him anymore, he was going against the wind and it badly stung his eyes.

Tears that he had been holding in since the attack soon rolled down his cheeks. He could cry now. It was raining too heavily and no one would be able to see him crying. He could finally cry for his parents and everything that happened only moments ago. He was free to be a boy for now.

Flashes of lightning stretched across the night sky and thunder rolled in never ending waves. He was afraid, more so than a moment ago. Harry had always feared the thunder and lightning and he would desperately hide under his covers when he was back at the manor.

He tried covering his ears but because he was holding unto a sword that was rather difficult. When the lightning struck a tree next to him, Harry yelped in fear and accidentally tripped across a root of a tree.

He found himself falling head first off a cliff that he had not noticed earlier. He was soon overcome with panic when he realized that this might be his end. There was river at the bottom of the cliff and he knew that he could not swim. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that would surely come from the fall.

When he finally emerged into the water, he struggled to keep his head up and get air into his lungs but what he did not know was that the running water was pushing him closer towards a huge rock up ahead. His head immediately collided with the rock and with a small groan of pain, he drifted off into unconsciousness.

(space)(space)(space)

(Somewhere in another village)

Screams rang through the air and burning houses lined the streets of the village. Villagers were running to get away from riders clad in black and bearing the mark of the Dark Lord, they were called Death Eaters. The dark mark hung ghastly in the night sky and that only added to the panic of everyone in the village.

One small dark-haired boy slowly sneaked away from the chaos of the village and ran through the forest in hope of getting to safety. He did not know where he was going but all he could do now was to get away from the Death Eaters, far away.

He kept on running until his legs were threatening to give way but still he kept on running. He did not know how far he ran but he did know that he had been running for what seemed like hours. He finally stopped for awhile to catch his breath. He looked back to see if anyone was following him.

When he was sure that there was no one, he sighed in relief and crumpled unto the forest floor in an almost dead faint. He knew that could not stay there but he needed to rest, desperately.

Above him, the storm clouds were rolling in and he was sure it was already raining further up ahead. Finally deciding to get up, he made his way further into the forest.

His name was Neville Longbottom and he was eight years old. He had been an orphan for as long as he could remember. He was raised by his grandmother in the village he just ran away from. His grandmother had passed away earlier that year so he no longer felt any attachment to the village.

He was determined to prove himself worthy to everyone who had called him a wimp and achieve something great. Sure he was a bit forgetful sometimes and he had a slight fear of certain things (almost everything), but he was sure that if he was given the chance, he could make it big out there.

When rain began pouring down on him, he snapped out of his own musings and began running. He had to find shelter but where?

When all of a sudden lightning struck a tree a few paces ahead of him, he distinctly heard a startled yelp. He cowered behind another tree thinking it was a ferocious beast out to eat him but when he poked his head out from behind the tree; he found that there was nothing there.

Sucking up all his courage, he stepped out from behind the tree to investigate. He moved towards the spot he was sure he heard the yelp from but found that certainly, there was nothing there. 'Must be my imagination,' he thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

Taking a step forward, he soon found himself tripping across a root of a tree but instead of falling off the cliff, his face collided into a large tree. With a small groan of pain, he drifted off or should I say slumped off into unconsciousness. His body fell with a large 'thud' backwards and next to him lay the sword of Gryffindor. (Which Harry had dropped.)

Fate it seems has a rather large sense of humor.

A/n Hello people, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. That really boosted my spirit, I really appreciate that. Also I would like to explain what a 'rille' is. Well, actually, I kinda made it up and it's something like a wand. It's a magical object that is stronger than a wand and only powerful wizards and witches can use it. It magically appears on your wand hand the moment you are deemed powerful enough by your body to use it. The colors of the rille are based on the individual's personality. I'll explain the rest about the rille in later chaps. Till next time, bye.


	6. Mistaken iddentities

A/N Hello people it's me again. I'm feeling rather down at the moment because nobody reviewed my last chapter. (starts crying) There were more than a 150 people who read the chapter but not a single one reviewed. (sigh ) Oh well, at least I know that people are still actually reading my story even though no one wants to tell me what they think. Well, what can I do?

I'm sure most of you are wondering why I called those who possessed magic as either 'soulmasters' or 'shadowmasters' in earlier chapters but now I call them witches and wizards. Let's just say that the terms 'shadowmasters' and 'soulmasters' are not often used in Harry's time. The explanation is in the story so please continue reading.

(taken from the last chapter)

_Taking a step forward, he soon found himself tripping across a root of a tree but instead of falling off the cliff, his face collided into a large tree. With a small groan of pain, he drifted off or should I say slumped off into unconsciousness. His body fell with a large 'thud' backwards and next to him lay the sword of Gryffindor. (Which Harry had dropped.)_

_Fate it seems has a rather large sense of humor._

(space)(space)(space)

(Somewhere in Hogsmeade)

"Albus, Severus has sent word that there will be an attack tonight at Godric's Hollow. It seems that Peter has betrayed the King," said Arthur Weasley to an aged wizard dressed in bright purple robes. His beard was as long as his hair and he was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Send out a team of our most skilled witches and wizards to help them," said Albus with barely controlled fury. How could Peter betray his King and childhood friend? Did glory and fame mean much more than loyalty and friendship to Peter? James should never have trusted him.

"They're already on their way," answered Arthur as he made his way out to join the team.

(space)(space)(space)

(Somewhere in Slytherin)

"My Lord, I have news from Severus," said a man with hair so blond that it was almost silver. He was currently standing at the balcony of a large castle hidden in a valley many call 'Death's valley' for anyone that ventured into the valley almost never returned.

"What did he say, Lucius?" asked a soft seductive voice that seemed almost far away at that moment. It was almost like the owner of the voice was in a trance; thinking about something or someone else as he gazed far across the wide star lit sky with a small smile playing across his lips.

Chills ran through Lucius' spine as he listened to that soft seductive voice. He could get lost in it and he would not mind never ever finding a way out. But deep down he knew that his Lord was thinking of someone else.

"It seems, my Lord, that Peter Pettigrew has betrayed James Potter. The Dark Lord has sent out an army of riders to Godric's Hollow this very night," answered Lucius to the man leaning over the edge of the balcony.

"Gather around five of our best wizards and witches. Also, prepare a horse for me. I will accompany them," said the man, his voice had hardened and his eyes had narrowed in anger.

In the past he would have said 'shadowmasters' instead of witches and wizards but it seemed that things had changed after over five hundred years.

At this present time, both light and dark magic were practiced by all who possessed magic and they referred to themselves as wizards or witches. This amused him greatly as in times like these; the Dark Lord would not be able to tell that he was a shadowmaster and the heir of Slytherin. It would have been easy to tell apart a shadowmaster from a soulmaster five hundred years ago but now, it was terribly difficult. And the less the Dark Lord knew the better.

The outward sign of anger had surprised Lucius as his Lord had almost never showed such strong emotions to anyone. "Only five, my Lord?" asked Lucius as the man in front of him turned around to face him and Lucius found himself staring into a pair of piercing grey orbs.

"We must not attract attention," explained the man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I understand, my Lord Draconis," was Lucius' reply as he set out to do what he was ordered to.

'Please be safe, little one,' thought Draco as a picture of a boy with dark unruly hair and soft green eyes flashed through his mind.

(space)(space)(space)

Twenty riders rode through the storm as they made their way towards Godric's Hollow. Never once did they stop to reconsider their decision as they all feared for the life of their King and his family. They would die before they let the heir to the throne die out.

When they reached the scene however, they never expected to see nineteen death eaters lying dead on the ground and the body of their King in the middle of the battle field. Many shed tears at that sight for their King had fought to protect the ones he loved and he had died doing just that. He would surely be missed by his family.

When they found the body of their Queen lying in front of a burnt wooden shack with tears drying on her cheeks, they had all almost given up hope. They were too late, Harry had probably been inside the shack and the Queen had given her life trying to save him from the burning shack.

But where was the sword of Gryffindor? Surely James had entrusted the sword to Harry if anything were to happen to him as Harry was his sole heir and the sword could not be destroyed by any flame. They found no sword in the burnt down shack and at that, hope found its way back to their hearts. Maybe Harry had ran away?

With that new found hope, they made their way under the pouring rain and into the forest. The rain poured unto their backs and the wind bit into their skin but still, they rode on into the forest. They had to find the last heir to the throne or there would be no hope to defeat the dark Lord.

The team of twenty witches and wizards began splitting up and soon a small team of two wizards found a small boy lying on the forest floor with the sword of Gryffindor beside him. They sighed in relief and rushed to examine the boy to see if he was hurt. The only wound they found however was the rather large bump on his forehead.

"Let's take him back to Hogsmeade," said Arthur as they slowly lifted the boy unto a horse. "Thank Merlin we found you little one," whispered Arthur to the unconscious boy.

(space)(space)(space)

A group of five cloaked witches and wizards rode hastily into Godric's Hollow. What they found there was nothing like what they had suspected to find. They thought that help would have surely arrived from the Order of the Phoenix to help out their King but they had been wrong.

Draco searched among the bodies praying that the body of his little love was not among them. When he found that there was not a trace of Harry anywhere, he rode ahead towards the forest.

At the sight of the burnt shack however, he immediately went pale. Lily Potter's body was lying near the shack in a manner that seemed like she had badly wanted to save the person inside. Dried tears were on her cheeks and she looked almost desperate.

Walking up to the burnt shack was one of the hardest things Draco has ever had to do. Just the thought that Harry had died alone and afraid in that shack sent streams of sadness into his heart. He would not be able to live if Harry was no longer breathing.

Just thinking that he would be waking up every morning to the fact that Harry was no longer alive made him feel almost empty. What would he do if Harry was no longer by his side?

In the middle of piles of ashes, Draco began searching for the silver ring he had given Harry just months before. It was an enchanted ring and flames could never destroy it. When he found no trace of the ring however, hope rushed back into his heart. Harry had escaped; he could have run into the forest.

(space)(space)(space)

(Hogsmeade)

"Albus, I'm sorry to say this but Lily and James were killed in the attack," said Amos Diggory in a grave voice. His eyes were cast downwards, away from the saddened blue eyes he knew he was sure to see if their eyes met. "We were too late," he said quietly again.

"A-And what about Harry?" asked a voice that was clearly shaking with grief. There were tears in his eyes but there would be time to grieve later. For now, they had to ensure the safety of the heir to the throne.

"Arthur and I found him unconscious in the forest. He was pretty much unharmed but Poppy is examining him at the healing house to ensure that he has no further injuries," reported Amos as he relayed the tale about what they had found at Godric's Hollow.

Both occupants in the room soon turned their attentions towards the door when they heard footsteps rapidly approaching. The door was flung open to reveal a panting Arthur Weasley standing at the entrance of the discussion room. "Albus, you have to come quick. Harry has woken up but he seems to have lost his memory," said Arthur as Albus bolted from his chair and hurriedly exited the room with Amos and Arthur following in his wake.

(space)(space)(space)

(Back in the forest)

The black and grey rain clouds were slowly clearing away; leaving room for the moon and the many stars to adorn the night sky. The rain had stopped just minutes ago and the animals have started poking their tiny heads out from their homes. The forest had survived the storm and everything was peaceful at last.

Four cloaked riders rode through the many oaks and firs in the forest, scouring high and low in search of a small boy. Although they had spent almost an hour searching they found no traces of the boy.

"Has anyone found him yet?" asked the commanding voice of their Lord when all the riders had met up to report on their findings.

"No, my Lord," answered the riders who were already prepared to search all night in the forest for the boy. The frantic expression on their Lord's face was all the information they needed to know; the search would not be called off until the boy had been safely and securely found.

"My Lord," called out an approaching rider from a distance.

"Lucius, what news do you bring?" asked Draco as he urged his horse to meet the rider halfway through. Draco would never admit it to anyone but he was beginning to feel desperate. Where the hell did his little Harry run off to anyway?

"I have news from the Order of the Phoenix," said Lucius as their horses met up. "It seems that the Order had sent a team of twenty wizards and witches to rescue their King. They were too late but they found the boy. He was unconscious in the forest," continued Lucius.

"Where did they take him?" asked Draco as he silently released a sigh of relief. His Harry had been found and that was all that mattered.

"Hogsmeade," was Lucius' answer before Draco ordered the rest of the riders to head towards Hogsmeade. He had to see that his love was safe and unharmed.

(space)(space)(space)

(Back to Harry (the real one))

His whole body felt like lead and his head was throbbing badly. The ground beneath him felt terribly soggy and if he did not know better, he would say that he was in a puddle of mud. His eye lids felt so heavy that he could not bear to open them at first but as time flew by he finally managed to get them to open.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the full moon that hung in the night sky. The sound of rushing water soon made him realize that he was by the bank of a river. Pushing his upper body off the ground, he managed to sit up and inspect his surroundings.

There were clumps of trees on his left and on his right there was a large wheat field. How the hell did he get here?

The last thing he remembered was…, wait a minute, he did not remember anything. The first thing he recalled looking at was the full moon in the sky he saw a few seconds ago. Where was he from? What was he doing here? Heck, he did not even remember his name. What was he going to do?

The sudden twinge of pain coming from his forehead broke his trail of thoughts. Moving a hand to inspect his forehead, he found that it was bleeding. Well no wonder his head was throbbing! Ouch!

He knew he had to find some help or he might bleed to death or pass out. His clothes were soaking wet and so he came to a conclusion that he had somehow hit his head and fell into the river or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, he had to be from somewhere around here, right?

Slowly pushing himself off the ground, he staggered a few times but he finally managed to stand upright. Maybe if he followed the river, he would find a village and maybe there, someone would know who he was.

(space)(space)(space)

(Healing House, Hogsmeade)

"How is he Poppy?" asked a clearly concerned Albus as he kept glancing towards the small dark haired boy on the bed. The moment he had arrived at the healing house, he had rushed into the room to find a clearly panicking boy who had to be held down by a few adults to stop him from running away.

"He's bumped his head against something hard. He doesn't know who he is. He doesn't remember a thing. How do you think he's doing?" asked the clearly upset mediwitch. She had been pulling hairs out of her head since the boy had arrived. What was she going to do with a patient who had a case of amnesia? Injuries she could handle, sickness was a no problem to her but this? It could take years for him to get his memories back. And bonus, he was supposed to save the whole bloody kingdom!

"Calm down Poppy. I'm sure one of the wizarding families in Hogsmeade would love to take him in. He would be well cared for and we could take turns teaching him all he has to learn as a young wizard. His memories will come back to him in time and by that time he would already have wonderful new memories with the people here in Hogsmeade," said Albus calmly as he turned to look at the struggling boy.

"Now, all we need to do is calm him down," continued Albus as he stalked off towards the boy.

"Hello there, Harry. I know that you're a little confused at the moment but if you could keep still and listen to what I say, I'm sure you'll understand the situation you're in," said Albus as he discreetly asked the two wizards who were keeping him from struggling to let him go.

The boy just looked up at him with a small frown before giving him a small nod as a sign of approval. He had dark hair and his eyes were as blue as the sky. 'Just like James,' thought Albus fondly. He had never seen the boy before but James had written a discreet letter a few years back claiming that he had a son by the name of Harry.

He had small freckles on his nose and he was on the chubby side but being the only heir to the throne, his parents would have surely spoiled him with lots and lots of sweets and snacks. He was fiddling with his thumbs in a nervous manner and he looked about ready to bolt out of the room the moment someone shouted, 'Boo!'

That was surely one of the things that had to be fixed as it was unbecoming of a prince to be seen as a coward. But no matter, they had lots of time for matters such as these in the distant future. For now though, it was time to tell Harry about his heritage and his destiny.

(space)(space)(space)

Walking it seemed was one of the hardest things to do when one was injured and if you ask Harry, he would tell you that the fact was one hundred percent true. He had been dragging his feet for what seemed like hours now but there was no sign of a village anywhere. What if he passed out?

He was in the middle of nowhere and nobody was anywhere near enough to save him. He certainly did not want to die at such a place. He did not even know who he was. Nobody would want to die not knowing who they are. His head must have been really damaged because now he was even babbling to himself.

It was already sunrise and there was still no sign of life anywhere. He swore that the moment he reached a village, he would sleep for a whole bloody week!

Finally after another hour of walking, he found himself a couple a feet away from a rather large village that looked more like a town. 'Maybe it is a town,' thought Harry as his legs finally gave way and he crumpled unto the ground. His head was spinning and his body was sore, he could not possibly move another step. His mind registered that someone was heading his way before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

(space)(space)(space)

"So let me get this straight," said a small dark haired boy formerly known as Neville but was now called as 'Harry'. "My name is Harry Gryffindor but I have been in disguise with my parents under the name of Harry Potter for the last eight years. I am the heir to the throne of Gryffindor and because of a prophecy, I have to defeat the Dark lord with the heir of Slytherin," paused Neville to catch his breath.

The adults around him began nodding their heads. "My home was recently attacked by death eaters because Peter Pettigrew betrayed my father and both my parents were murdered in the attack," he continued as he grew more and more disturbed as the seconds passed.

He definitely did not want to go into battle. He did not want to defeat a Dark Lord. That was just too scary and Dark Lords have evil monsters that can eat you whole. But as he was not given a choice, he supposed he could play along and be their savior. They seemed to be treating him really nicely after all. 'I could really get used to this," he thought eyeing the many chocolate frogs in front of him.

He was sure that when the time came for him to destroy the Dark Lord, he would probably conjure some sort of a miracle and defeating the Dark lord would be a breeze. He was after all the one in the prophecies. What could possibly happen? And the heir of Slytherin was going to be his companion after all, he would definitely protect him.

So with a satisfied grin, he looked at all the adults in the room and said, "I don't remember my parents but I missed them already." As soon as he said that, tears began rolling down his chubby cheeks. As soon as the first teardrop fell, all the adults began rushing around the room and bringing in snacks and sweets that they thought would comfort his small broken heart.

He supposed that fake crying was one of his many talents which would come in handy in the years to come as that gave him all the attention he desired.

'Yup, this is definitely going to be a good life,' thought Neville as reached out for the nearest chocolate frog.

(space)(space)(space)

"I'm sorry Mr Dursley but no one else can afford to take him in at this time. There have been too many attacks recently and all the orphaned children have been taken to the other available homes. We'll have to leave him here with you," said a deep voice.

"Then, what about the Weasleys? I'm sure they would not mind taking in another one, he's a wizard after all," said a second voice that had to be Mr. Dursley.

"The Weasleys have already decided to adopt an orphan rescued yesterday night and you and I both know that they have too many children on their hands as it is," came the first voice again.

"Oh, very well. But if he causes me any problems, he'll be kicked out immediately," said the voice of Mr. Dursley as he sneered at the man in front of him.

"Well, then I'll be leaving," said the first voice again as he retreated away from the man he would not have liked to talk to in the first place but as it was him who had found the boy, he had no choice.

The poor boy was hurt and unconscious when he had found him near the river. He had taken pity on the boy and treated his wounded forehead before deciding to leave him with the Dursleys. The Dursleys were traders who were doing rather well in Hogsmeade and since they only had one son, he was sure that another boy would be a blessing for them once they got to know him.

Sure they were a little hard to get along with and sometimes down right greedy and selfish but he was sure that they would at least treat a young orphan with all the care he deserved. No one could be that heartless unless you were of course counting the Dark Lord.

Yup, he was sure that he would fit in perfectly and even maybe the next time when he saw the boy, he might even have grown to the size of his to-be brother, Dudley Dursley. With a small chuckle, he climbed unto his horse and headed out on another rescue mission.

(space)(space)(space)

(The Burrow)

"Harry, this will be your new home," said Arthur Weasley as he encouragingly squeezed Neville's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get along with my family just fine. After all, you'll be family starting from today," said Arthur as he smiled fondly at Neville.

"You must be Harry," said a plump red haired woman as she rushed over to him and enveloped him in a big hug. "Don't be shy now, I'll introduce you to my boys and Ginny. Ron is eight just like you and I'm sure you boys will be like brothers in no time," said Molly Weasley as she ushered him into the house.

(space)(space)(space)

"Albus, someone is here to see you," said Amos Diggory as glanced warily at the two cloaked figures behind him. Their hoods covered their faces but it seemed like you could actually feel their gazes sweeping over you and that was terribly unnerving.

Turning around, Albus beckoned the two cloaked figures to follow him into the discussion room. "It is safer inside. Walls have ears after all," said Albus as the two figures trailed in behind him.

Once they were inside, Albus cast a silencing charm on the door and the two figures immediately made themselves at home on the leather armchairs placed in a circle around the room. "Would you like some tea or maybe some lemon drops?" offered Albus to the two figures.

"That would be unnecessary," said a smooth masculine voice. "Well, then what can I do for you gentlemen?" asked Albus as he stared at the two of them with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Where is the boy?" asked the owner of the same voice as he stared at the bright robed wizard seating a few seats away from him. "Do not worry, he is safe and unharmed. He has been taken in by a trusted friend of mine and he will be well cared for," said Albus as he pooped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Let me see him," said the same cloaked figure from under his hood.

"I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment. You see, although he has no serious physical injuries he has however a case of amnesia," said the bright robbed wizard. He was seriously considering changing to something orange the next day since nobody had taken much notice to his newly changed yellow robes.

"Then he does not remember a thing?" asked the cloaked figure, his hands were clenched into a fist. If Harry did not recall the past eight years of his life, then he would not be able to remember him as well. His poor Harry, so much had happened to him in only one night.

"That's right and he is a little overwhelmed by everything at the moment. The poor boy will need some time to adjust to his surroundings," said Albus pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Then when do you suggest I see him?" asked the cloaked figure again understanding the words behind that statement. Albus did not want to him to see Harry for some time.

The meddling old fool thinks that he would be a bad influence to Harry as Harry was still so innocent and oblivious to the happenings in the world and he was as tainted as they came. But what the old fool did not understand was that it took both light and dark to keep the balance. For if there was no dark then there would be no light and if there was no light there would be no dark.

"When he comes of age," said the white haired wizard calmly as he dusted off an invisible speck of dust from his sleeve.

Draco was enraged. Why that meddling old coot! That was bloody nine years away! Harry would never know him until he was seventeen and he would never get to see those soft green eyes again for nine whole years!

"You cannot keep him away from me for so long. He is _my _companion. He_ belongs_ to me," snarled out a highly enraged Draco. How dare that old coot keep Harry away from him?! Harry was his, it was written in the bloody prophecy for Merlin's sake! It was simply outrageous!

"You must understand that I am a man of tradition and as the trusted advisor to the former King, I am sure that he would want me to hold on to our Kingdom's traditions. Harry is not yet of age and meeting with his future spouse when he is still at such a tender age is simply going against tradition. In the old days you would only be able to see him on your wedding day but as times have changed, you get to see him when he comes of age," he made the last line seemed as if he was giving Draco a huge privilege.

Draco was silent for a minute before he stood up and glared heatedly at the aged wizard calmly sitting across from him.

"Nine years, Dumbledore. In nine years, you will step out of our affairs. When he turns seventeen, he will be _mine_," snarled Draco as he stormed out of the room with his other cloaked companion trailing behind him.

A/N I just wanted to tell you all a bit about the story so far. The earlier chapters were basically about Harry's background and home life with his parents but now people, we're moving on with the story. Muahahaha!

Well, since I was in a mood to write, I wrote a longer chapter. I do hope you would review and tell me what you think. I feel so underappreciated; no one seems to want to review. Well, at least I know that you people are reading. You _are_, right? If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Till next time, bye.


	7. A mere orphan

Disclaimer :Harry Potter is not mine…

A/N I apologize for the long updates and yes, I know that I'm terribly lazy for not writing this sooner. Sorry….

The pale moonlight peeping through the many curved arches lining the dark corridor made the castle walls seem almost enchanted. Moonlight and shadow blended together, creating a pattern of light and dark. It was a dream, he was sure of it. It was only when his body slept and his soul was free to roam would the corridor appear before him.

He had walked through it many times and never at all. It was only a dream after all but nevertheless, it was a dream that had haunted him for many years. His senses were running wild and the urge to walk through the corridor was overwhelming. Instinct and desire were both beckoning him to walk forward and willingly, he obliged. Shadows and memories of past years began replaying in his mind.

He could almost see himself, only a boy then, lost and confused as he wondered through the corridor for the first time. It had been the night his past memories were awakened. Yes, it was a dream but then, it could not be. For his memories and what was beyond the long corridor spoke otherwise.

He took a step forward and a shadow of a pillar shaded him from the moonlight. Pacing forward again he found himself bathing in the soft glow of the moon. One step ahead again and he was in the shadow. Dark, light, dark, light, that is how many things in this world were. There needed to be both light and dark for the other to exist.

Looking back, he found no shadow trailing behind him. He was after all a mere specter that had never once touched these stone walls. But he was here, if only in spirit, he was here. The long corridor led to a large set of doors at the end. He knew what was behind those set of doors, he had passed through it many times. Yes, many times and really never at all.

With a small smile, he walked right through it as only a specter could, leaving behind the moonlit corridor. The bright flame lit room seemed a complete contrast to the corridor he had left behind. Here the shadows were not still, they were in fact dancing and swaying to the burning flame eagerly lighting the room from the fireplace.

Facing the window was a large four poster bed covered in green and silver sheets. There was a large wardrobe at the end of the room and a large desk covered in stacks of paperwork sat next to a roaring fireplace. Backed against the wall was a large shelf where many ancient tomes were kept in alphabetical order. The titles ranged from dark magic to healing to the magical properties of dragon's blood. All in all, it was a magnificent room.

A slight rustling of paper brought the specter's attention towards the fireplace where two plush leather chairs were directly facing each other in front of the roaring fire. A large and comfy looking Persian rug laid snugly in between the chairs. But what caught the specter's attention was the strikingly handsome figure seated on one of the plush chairs, twirling a glass of red wine in his hand.

He had long platinum blond hair that had been swung over a shoulder in an attempt to keep it out of the way. He held a sheet of paper in his right hand and his piercing grey eyes were deeply focused on reading the words written on the sheet before him. His strikingly handsome and aristocratic features were unreadable as he scanned through the task at hand.

The contents of the paper it seemed had brought bad news as a small frown began showing itself on the figure's face. 'Another report,' thought the specter shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 'Any minute now you'll be complaining about incompetent fools,' thought the figure again, eyes shining with amusement.

With a sigh, the figure crumpled the sheet of paper he held and threw it into the roaring fire where it was hungrily devoured. "Incompetent fools," said a deep silky voice as the owner downed the remaining red wine in one go, leaving the glass to magically refill itself.

The specter began chuckling as he approached the figure. "Aren't they all," said the specter knowingly. The figure however did not respond to the statement as he began downing another glass of wine. "But you can't hear me anyway," said the specter again with a sad smile. It was a dream after all and this dream was only half a reality. Real to the figure but never to a mere observer.

How the specter had wished many times for it to be a reality, for him to actually be there where he could touch and talk to the figure. But knowing the figure, he doubted that talking would occupy most of their time if he really was in that room. The words 'moaning' and 'screaming' would have fit the slot. 'Pervert,' thought the specter, sticking out his unseen tongue playfully at the figure. When the figure began sighing, the specter let out a small giggle. "Too bad for you," teased the figure out loud, knowing the figure could not hear him.

'Too bad for me too really,' thought the figure with a sad smile.

(space)(space)(space)

"Get up! Get up you ungrateful brat! You have chores to do," screeched a high pitched voice as said owner of the voice began pounding on the attic door.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry as he groggily began rubbing his eyes. With a small yawn, he dragged himself out of the mattress he called a 'bed' and made his way towards the small window in the attic.

Sunlight was peeking through the small holes in the worn out curtains creating little spots of sunlight, lingering on the wooden attic floor. Sliding the curtains aside, a burst of sunlight began pouring into the dim attic. Looking out the window, Harry found himself staring at a path that led to a large forest where trees grew taller than giants and flowers of every color bloomed in spring.

He loved the view just as much as he hated it. It reminded him of a life he had once where he lived in a room in a warm and cozy manor that overlooked a large forest just like this. It reminded him of times of happiness where there was laughter, warm smiles and loving hugs. It brought him back to his childhood years where his parents were still alive and he was without a care in the world.

But things never do last forever.

Memories of fire and tears replayed in his head. Of loss and of sacrifice for someone you loved more dearly than life. A father's protection and a mother's sacrifice. Memories such as these reminded him why he hated and loved the forest so.

"Boy, you better be down here in five minutes!" screeched Petunia as she pounded on the attic door again.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," answered Harry again snapping out of his thoughts. Heading towards the small shelf where he kept his clothes at the end of the room, he hurriedly slipped on a pair of Dudley's old garments. They were really too large for him but since that was all the Dursley's had so 'generously' given him, he had no choice.

The small attic where he slept in every night consisted of a mere worn out mattress that had been pushed against the wall and a small shelf where he kept his clothes. It really wasn't much of a room but circumstances made him somewhat thankful knowing how the Dursley's were. They could have stuffed him into the small cupboard under the stairs where they kept their cleaning supplies. Yup, knowing them, he was somewhat sure they had thought of putting him there.

The attic really wasn't so bad, it gave him the privacy he needed and the Dursley's almost never went up to disturb him. 'Must be too much of an effort climbing all those stairs,' he though with a smirk when a picture of Vernon and Dudley climbing up the stairs while sweating like pigs flashed through his mind.

The only setback about the attic was that when it was winter, the cold became terribly unbearable and when it was summer, the heat was outrageously scorching. There were a few cobwebs hanging from the top of the ceiling in places he could not reach and although the walls were dreadfully bare, it was still the place he called 'home'. The only place actually, he had no where else to go. But in the future he knew, he would find a real place to call home. A place where he would live with the one he was destined to be with. All he had to do was wait until that time came.

(space)(space)(space)

"Boy, I need you to go into town to buy some bread. Dudley needs more to eat," ordered Petunia as she shoved a few coins into Harry's hand before forcefully pushing him out through the back door. The Dursley's were having breakfast when Dudley suddenly began shouting about not having enough bread to eat.

The Dursley's had then thrown a glare towards Harry, indicating that he had been the one to have finished all the bread. 'They never allow me to eat anything before they're done. How is it my fault if the bread is finished?' thought Harry as he started walking towards town.

Hogsmeade was one of those towns were you could find almost anything you needed. As both wizards and muggles lived in the village, the town catered to the needs of both the magical and the non-magical community.

Nearing the town, Harry could almost hear the loud voices shouting at the top of their lungs about how their shop had the lowest prices or the best goods. People from all over the village were out doing their morning shopping and ofcourse, to hear the latest village gossip. Word got out really fast in the town when it was about something out of the ordinary.

The topic today it seemed was about the shoemaker's daughter who had been found sleeping with the blacksmith's son. Really, people in the town had almost nothing better to do than gossip!

He liked the people in Hogmeade but sometimes he wished they would actually notice him and not ignore him like they did most of the time. Everyone else it seemed only ever noticed 'Harry Potter', the boy who had lived and Dumbledore's golden boy. The boy had almost everyone at his feet, waiting to shower him with love and attention. He was the savior after all, who wouldn't want to be on his good side?

The answer ofcourse, would be the _real_ Harry Potter. The one who was currently trying to push his way through the crowd in hopes of getting to the bakery. But no one knew who he really was, he had lost his memory a few years ago and so everyone has pushed him aside towards the Dursleys thinking that he was a survivor from a village nearby which had been attacked.

Fortunately, as the years went by, his memories had slowly started returning to him. When he finally did get all of his memories back, he sat down and wondered what he was going to do. Should he tell Dumbledore or should he lie low and wait for the right time to reveal the truth? Questions like these ran through his mind and when he suddenly started dreaming of Draco, he decided to lie low. Revealing the truth now would give the enemy the upper hand if there was a spy in Dumbledore's ranks.

Due to the incredible mix-up, he had ended up in the position he was in now. A mere orphan and also the perfect disguise. Nobody would ever suspect that he was the real heir of Gryffindor when they had already found the 'real' one. Sometimes he did feel sorry for the boy who grew up thinking that he would be the one to save everyone from the Dark Lord. What would the boy do if he learned the truth?

"Look, look, there's Harry! Let's go say hi," said one of the girls on his right as she and a few of her friends walked away squealing about how handsome he looked.

But in times like these, he did not feel sorry for the boy. 'Well, at least he would get the chance to play hero for awhile,' thought Harry with a smile. 'He better appreciate it,' thought Harry again, turning his head in the direction the girls had ran off to.

The boy, he reasoned, did look a lot like his Dad. He had dark hair and sky blue eyes that shone with pride and confidence. He was tall and not overly muscular but just right. He was rather handsome and all in all, he looked like the perfect hero who came right out of a storybook.

Harry himself was almost rather envious of the boy. While the boy was tall, Harry was only of average height. Even Hermione, his best friend, was slightly taller than him. His body was almost slender compared to the boy and he was definitely not handsome. His hair was a total mess and most of the time he was covered in dirt because the Dursleys

almost never let him use the water, even if it was to have a bath. He had his bath in the river when he had free time.

"Harry, would you like to go out with me for lunch?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes. She blinked her eyes and blushed prettily as she stared longingly at 'Harry'.

"I'm sorry, I promised Molly that I'll be home for lunch today," answered the boy smiling apologetically. 'Well at least he's polite,' thought Harry, sneaking behind a wooden pillar to eavesdrop on their conversation. There were a few other girls standing behind the blonde girl and a red haired boy who he knew went by the name of Ron Weasley was standing next to the boy.

"Girls, you know you have to stop hitting on Harry here. He's taken after all," said Ron as he winked at the boy who blushed slightly. "Who?" asked the girls almost dreading that they had asked the question. "Oh, you know, someone who goes by the name of Draco and Harry's destined companion," said Ron making the boy blush harder. "Ron!" cried out the boy as he tried pouncing on the red head if only to make him shut up.

'What?! Dumbledore told the boy about Draco?' questioned Harry to no one in particular as he silently began fuming. Draco was his, damnit! No way in hell was he giving Draco to the boy!

"Too bad you've never seen him, huh?" asked Ron completely ignoring the girls who were silently drowning in their own sorrow somewhere in the background. "But he's the heir of Slytherin so he's got to be hot," continued Ron trying to dodge the fist of the blushing boy.

'Draco hasn't seen him? Well no wonder nobody has sounded the alarm about the boy not being the real 'Harry' yet,' thought Harry as he turned away from the pillar and headed towards the bakery. It was enough of an adventure for today and right now, he had bread to buy.

(space)(space)(space)

(Neville's pov)

It was no secret that the heir of Slytherin was to be his future spouse. They had told him the day they had found him. Truth be told, the life he had now seemed to be a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He never really got back his memory about who he was or where he came from. The only thing he remembered from dreams was a fire and some shouting but dreams never do confirm about your past.

But he went along with everything Dumbledore told him about himself and how he should be. His life was planned out from the very beginning but it did not matter to him, life was good. Everyone gave him attention and he was going to be the spouse of the heir of Slytherin. It didn't matter if he had no special abilities; he had a powerful companion to protect him from the Dark Lord after all.

Sometimes he wondered how his companion would look like or how he would act. He simply couldn't wait until his seventeenth birthday. It was the day he could finally meet Draco, the one he had been waiting for years to see.

The years had been kind to him he knew. He had a wonderful and loving family. The Weasleys were always so kind to him, they treated him as if he were their own son. He had wonderful brothers and an adoring sister, what else could he want?

A/N Well, I don't really have much to say except I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. It's shorter than the last but at least I've updated right? See you guys again soon, I hope.


End file.
